Toki Hoshiwa
She is the Captain of Dark Zeus, the Kokoro Gakuen and Lunar Sharp. She´s Kazemaru´s Childhood friend. Thanks Kazemaru Toki can survive. Profile First Season= "A helpful and mysterious Girl."'' |-| Second/Third = "Strong Power, but weak Soul" |-| Go = "Really strong with the Power of her Friends" |-| Appearance She has got white, long hair and Crystalblue eyes. Her casual clothes consists of a light orange shirt and a small blue jacket with a short pants. In the summer she wears the same clothes, just with a white T-Shirt. In the school she wears the same clothes like the boys, just with a short pant and a T-Shirt Jacket. Azura When she becomes to her Demonversion, she has got Dark Black Hair and Red Blood Eyey. In Zeus, she wears a Mask to hide her Face. Lumia/Luna When she becomes to her Alieaform, she has got a long, purple braids, purple Eyes and a violett Halfmoon on her forhead. In this Form she looks very friendly. MixMax Afuro Terumi When Toki mixmax with Aphrodi, she has got long hair with blonde lace. The right eye became red and her face looks like that of Aphrodi. She became very elegant and her Element switch to Light. Her shoots a very strong. Midorikawa Ryuuji When She mixmax with Midorikawa, she has got Green hair and a the eyes of Midorikawa in blue. She became very fast and creepy. Her Element switch to Darkness and Wood. Nobody can see her, if she run on the field. Occult/Boy Short hair, bandage around the eyes. Personality At the beginning she is a really shy and cold Girl. She shows no Emition, because 12 years ago her parents died, but she is not sad about this...Her Childhood was very awful, that´s why she acts very creepy and mysterious. Later she becomes very helpful and nice. She gives all to protect her friends. Azura In this Version, she becomes very creepy, cold, brutale and crazy. She defeates all in her path. Azura uses Curses to win, she don´t cares, if she hurts somebody with this. Lumia/Luna In Aliaeform, she becomes very, very arrogant and playful. She plays with her enemy and uses tricks to win. The only things she will, is playing. MixMax In the MixMax with Aphrodi, she becomes very arrogant and pretentious. She tries again and again to provoke their opponents to confuse them. In the MixMax with Midorikawa, she becomes brave and ready for all battles. Here she has got a very strong soul and a protecting will. Adult Later she becomes very cold and serious. Her training is very hard and difficult for her team, but they don´t care. It look likes she become it acts just as if she would be back as ten years ago without Emotions. Background Story Toki´s parents hates her and didn´t want her. Toki´s Body has got a terrible sickness. For this sickness there is no cure. The Doctor wont kill her, because her body is very weak and he said she don´t survive one more day, but her parents give her the life and sealed the Demongod Azura in her. Two months later Toki´s parents made suicide to get out of her way and see her never again. The Kids in the Neighborhood are afraid of her and the parents of them hates her. The Brothers of Toki said her again and again she shouldn´t go outside, it´s better for her, but she don´t cares what the other says to her. When she was four years old, she is beaten by the other children. When that happened she died nearly bled to death, but Kazemaru cames to her and protected her. Again and again, he had to watch how they torture Toki. It is sorry only at one place to stand and watch as she starts to cry and is injured. Kazemaru was the first friend, she had. Plot (All my own) Season 1 Her first debut is in the first couple of Episodes. As Endou run around to find new members she stand on the side of Kazemaru. Before she came in the soccer club, she was a member of the athletic club. Season 2 After the first aliea team has defeated raimon, appears toki in the hospital with infos about the aliens. As Gemini Storm defeated by Raimon, Toki leaves the team, unnoticed, but not forever. Season 3 Here She will be a emergency Player and Manager. In this Season she spend more time with Midorikawa, because in the last season she was very sad as she saw how Midorikawa "killed" by Desarm. Go Here she cames after the game with the Teikoku Gakuen. She speaks with Kidou about the Fifth Sector before Endou cames to him. Teams *Raimon *Inazuma Japan *Hakuren (Short) *Occult *Sengoku Igajima *Teikoku Gakuen *Zeus *Diamond Dust *Chaos *Lunar Sharp *Kokoro Gakuen (GO) Hissatsu SH "Dark Dragon" with Endou "Real Angel" with Aphrodi "Revenge" alone "Frozen Soul" alone "Devil Knows" alone "Plasma Canon" with Midorikawa "Mirror Triangel" with Nageboshi & Kiriko (OC´s in Go) "Aqua Shot" alone "Luna Cut" alone "Blizzard Miracle" with Kazemaru "Crystal Wing" with Sakuma "Shi no Tamashii"="Soul of Death" with Yuukoku "Kiritsuki"="Fogmoon" with Kirigakure DF "Sekai no Yami"="World of Darkness" alone "Dark Illusion" alone "Batsu no Akuma"="Penalty of Devil" with Goenji "Kokoro no Koori"="Ice of Hearts" with Fubuki "Soul Tears" alone "Sakura Glace" with Hattori OF "Sekai no Yami" alone "Dark Illusion" alone "Bloody Flower" alone "Unmei no Kagami"="Mirror of Detiny" with Nageboshi "Eisei no Yokubou"="Moons Desire" with Kiriko GK "Dark Dragon" with Endou "Cyber Shield" alone "Lies Wave" alone "Hoshi no Hahen"="Shards of Stars" alone (Luna Version) "Demons Wings" alone (Azura Version) "Light Spear" alone "Bloody Eye" with Kidou Keshin *Kami no Haru Konohana *Koori no Nazo Yuki-Onna Keshin Armed *Kami no Haru Konohan **Sakura Bakuhatsu *Koori no Nazo Yuki-onna **Reito Hana Relatives *Cousins **Kirigakure Saiji **Yuukoku Hiroyuki *Brothers **Arai Hoshiwa (14) **Shiroi Hoshiwa (16) **Akai Hoshiwa (17) **Aoi Hoshiwa (19) **Kuroi Hoshiwa (20) Ralationship *Kazemaru Ichirouta (Boyfriend) *Sakuma Jirou/David Samford (Boyfriend) *Afuro Terumi/Byron Love (Boyfriend) *Midorikawa Ryuuji (Boyfriend) *Sanzu Wataru *Fuuma Koheita *Hera Tadashi Go *Hanashi Nageboshi (Boyfriend) *Hanashi Kiriko (Boyfriend) *Kurosaki Makoto (Boyfriend) *Kishibe Taiga *Yukimura Hyoga *Miyabino Reiichi *Tsutsumi Tomo *Hyuuga Rion Friends *Hanashi Kiriko *Hanashi Nageboshi *Kazumi Yamada *Lin Kiriyoru *Kazemaru Ichirouta *Midorikawa Ryuuji *Sakuma Jirou *Afuro Terumi *Endou Mamoru *Goenji Shuuya *Kidou Yuuto *Fubuki Shirou *(all in the Anime^^) Quotes *Let me alone!!!!! *Nobody knows who I´m really.... *Do you really trust me? *You hate me like my parents, don´t you? *My Brothers are the only I have... *I-I don´t cry...I can´t cry really... *I say only the truth...and the truth can hurts! *I don´t have a heart...so I can´t feel Emotions... *...My...life make...no sense... *I KILL YOU, IF YOU GO IN PATH!!!!! (in Azura Version) *Hey, Let us playing "Hide and Seek". (in Lumia Version) *Nobody can control me... *It´s true that I have a Dark Soul *Sometimes I love my Sickness Trivian *She has a lot of Boyfriends -^^- *She plays soccer as she was 3 years old *She trained in the cellar *She was never in a Kindergarden *She was alone at home after school *She is a master in Magic/Darkmagic *Curses are her Speciality *Her favorite weapon is a Sycthe *She learn Kendo, Karate and Archery by her Brothers *She read a lot of books *twice in the year, she lost a lot of blood *She loves Dark Places *When she beginning to sing, she has got a wonderful voice *She likes to make all in the household *She can even cook since she was 3 years old *When she beginning to cry without/not real Emotions, she crys Crystals **Red: Illness get stronger, Furious **Blue: Sadness **Black: Creepy thinks, Furious **White: Happiness, Normal **Purple: Brave *Later she won´t marry with someone, because she can´t choose who she will marry *With her Necklace, she can switch to her young Form back. (In Go) *She hate it to wears dresses or skirts...The only "dresses" that she wears are Kimonos or Cheongsams. *She wears only dresses or skirts with short/long pants. *She can change her gender. *In the Occult Jr. High she plays as a boy. In the Team, her Name is Tohiko. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Dark Places *Japanese Things *Curses *Family *Friends *Draws *Music *Karate, Kendo, Magic *Sakka *Water *Trust *Tea *Battles *Myths *Creepypastas Dislikes *Candys and Sweets *be populare *attention *Sweet Drinks *Her life... *Emotions *Untilization *Question about her!!! *to much Love *Crying!!!! From Others -^-^- Arigatou Minna Gallery of my Drawings^^ Sprites and Avatars Vote Category:Female Category:OC Characters Category:Female OC Characters Category:Female Manager OC Category:Manager Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Light Element Category:Ice element Category:Darkness element Category:Fanmade Character Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Forwards Category:Chaos Category:Zeus Category:Phantom Player Category:Protagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Dark Character Category:Antagonists Category:Another Species Category:Fanmade character Category:Coaches Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Goalkeeper